Please Don't Cry
by ScaryBones
Summary: Damien comes to Pip's bedroom one night. What will the Brit think?
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to try Dip, because I have read a lot of fics and seen a bunch of pics of this couple and they are adorable!**

In the fiery depths of Hell, sixteen-year-old Damien sat on his bed, torturing a corporate business owner. After killing the man, he realized how incredibly bored he was.

"Father!" he shouted. He heard a loud groan.

"What is it, Damien?" Satan called. "I'm in the middle of something!"

"You mean in the middle of _someone?_" Damien muttered. "Father, I am bored!"

"Well go kill someone, or something," Satan yelled. Damien picked up another male voice. "Oh, Chris, you're so funny."

Damien rolled his eyes and stood from his bed. "I am going to Earth, Father!"

"No! You can't just go running willy-nilly up there, Damien!" Satan boomed. "Chris, stop!" The devil giggled and Damien took the moment of distraction to sneak out the front door.

"I am the son of Satan," Damien muttered. "I should be able to do whatever I want." He walked down the streets of South Park, where he'd been coming to a lot lately. It was night, almost 2:30 in mortal time. _Most of them would be sleeping_...

Damien turned a corner and walked straight until he spotted a particular house. As he did all the other nights, he climbed the tree in the house's front yard and went out of a branch.

He could just peer into a window and smirked to himself as he watched the room's occupant toss and turn in his nightmare-infested sleep. His eyes glowed a demonic red as he whispered the teenage boy's name.

All of the sudden, the boy sat up in bed with a yelp. Damien almost fell off the tree as the blond looked around his room. He regained his balance and crouched, watching as the blond took several deep breaths.

"That was close," Damien whispered to himself. But then the boy turned his head and looked out the window. "Hell."

Damien jumped from the tree and opened the boy's window as he started screaming. He darted inside and tackled the blond to the ground, covering the screamer's mouth.

"Be quiet!" Damien hissed. "It's me." The boy looked puzzled at the demon for a while, then gasped.

"Damien!" the british-accented boy shouted, though it was muffled. The red-eyed boy smirked.

"Yes, it is I," he said. He got off the Brit. "So you _do_ remember me, Pip."

"I had almost forgotten about you, Damien," Pip said. "But how? You were my only friend in school."

"I know." Damien stood and looked down at his friend. "That was such a long time ago. _Years._"

Both boys were silent. Pip eventually crawled onto his bed and sat.

"So, what brings you here, then?" Pip asked.

"I was bored," Damien answered dully. "Anyway, I've been watching you, Pip."

"Watching me?"

"Yes," Damien sat down next to the Brit, who gave him strange looks. "I come at night and sit outside your window when Hell becomes monotonous."

"Why _me_? Pip asked. "I'm not very interesting."

"Yes you are, Pip." Damien's eyes glowed. "All your little nervous habits, the way you organize the notebooks on your desk, how you take almost an hour to fall asleep. It's almost enchanting."

"Look, Damien," Pip said, standing up. "I have school in the morning and this is all very confusing for me."

"How is it?" Damien asked, the red in his eyes deepening.

"Well, I haven't seen_ you_ in years, yet you say you _watch_ me, then you just show up out of no where and tackle me."

"Only because you were screaming."

Pip sighed. "Damien, _please._ I really need to go to sleep. Maybe we can talk another time - in the daytime, maybe?"

"Do you not want me here, Pip?" Damien asked, his eyes flicking.

"Oh, Damien, I don't mean to be rude, but I would just like to get some sleep."

"So go ahead."

Both boys were still and Pip sighed. "I can't go to sleep with you in here!"

"Why not; you've done it before."

Pip's eyes widened and Damien covered his mouth pretentiously and laughed. "Oops."

"Damien, please, we can talk in the morning!"

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," Damien said, standing up. "For now." He opened the window and started climbing out. "See you tomorrow, Pip."

And then he was gone. Pip thought he might have heard a small crash, but surely it couldn't have been Damien.

So, closing his window firmly, he crawled back into bed, but was not able to sleep the rest of the night.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of this Dipfic. (n_n)**

**xxx**

Pip tiredly walked down the hallway. He had worried all day that the spawn of the Prince of Darkness was going to show up in one of his classes. But he was heading for his final period of the day and still had not seen or heard of the demon.

He was beginning to wonder if it was just a dream last night.

But it coudn't have been a dream. He hadn't fallen asleep after his encounter with evil and he remembers it so clearly.

There he was.

Pip nearly dropped his books at the sight of the Antichrist standing in front of his classroom. The hallway was crowded, but Damien's eyes met his own before Pip could even think of where to hide.

Smirking, Damien waited patiently as the Brit reluctantly made his way to his last class.

"Don't walk so slowly, Pip." Damien's eyes illuminated. "You don't want to be late for class."

"Damien, what _are_ you doing here?" the accented boy asked. "You don't go to this school."

"Wrong, my dear," Damien said and goosebumps made their way down Pip's back. "My Father enrolled me this morning. I'm surprised he did, though, because I'm not supposed-"

Damien stopped there, aware that he was telling too much to Pip.

"Not supposed to what?" Pip asked.

"Come on, Pip," Damien said, pushing the Brit inside. "We don't want to be late on my first day."

Pip slunk into his seat at the front of the room and sighed as Damien introduced himself to the teacher.

What was he doing in here? Why was he on Earth? What did he want with Pip?

The English teacher stood, smiling, and introduced the demon to the class.

"This is Damien, class, he's new!" Mrs. Buchmann pointed somewhere behind Pip. "You can sit there, Damien."

"Thank you, ma'am." The antichrist smirked at Pip as he sat down behind him."

'_Oh, _please, _let him be interested in something other than me_,' Pip thought as Mrs. Buchmann began reading a novel out loud.

Pip settled into his desk and tried to enjoy Where the Red Fern Grows. But he almost shrieked when a folded piece of paper landed in front of him.

He glanced up at the teacher, but she seemed to be enjoying the book. He grabbed the note and tossed it in his bag. He could feel Damien stare into the back of his head.

A moment later another note fell onto his desk. There was a message on the outside: _Read this._

Pip sighed before quietly opening the note.

_Don't you like me, Pip?_

Pip folded the paper and stuffed it into the bag. Damien kicked his chair. "Answer it."

"No," Pip whispered, looking up at Mrs. Buchmann. Damien kicked the chair again. "Damien, quit!"

"Phillip, is there a problem?" The whole class stared at Pip, happy for anything _other_ than reading.

"No, Mrs. Buchmann." Pip felt his cheeks grow red.

"Good." She went back to reading and the class sighed.

Pip tried hard to pay attention. He imagined the book inside his head. _Thump._

The Brit looked to the ceiling in exasperation.

_Thump._ "Answer me, Pip."

_Thump._ "Alright!" Pip hissed quietly. He was silent. _Thump._

"Don't you like me?" Damien asked, repeating what he had written as if he thought Pip forgot the question.

But he hadn't. The blond desperately tried to think of a way to change the subject, but there was none.

"I guess," Pip answered. He felt Damien smirk behind him. "Now will you _please_ try not to get me in anymore trouble?"

"I cannot promise you _that_, my dear."

**xxx**

Damien fell onto his bed in a graceful heap. '_Things went really well today_', he thought. Too bad it was Friday.

After ordering a computer hacker to do his homework, Damien went to his dad's room.

"Father, I need to speak with you."

"Well, hi, son!" Satan greeted. He was in the middle of making his bed. "How was school today?"

"It was alright," Damien said. He moved closer to his Father. "But it would have been better if I could just appear in class."

Satan sighed. "Damien, you know you're not allowed to use your powers up there."

"But Father, it isn't fair!" Damien cried. "You know I was late to my first class? If I had my powers I wouldn't even have to walk!"

"No, Damien," Satan said firmly. "It's enough that you went up there when I _specifically _told you not to."

"You never let me do anything!" Damien shouted. "I'm always stuck down here! I hate you!"

The Spawn of Satan glared at his father for a while. Satan stared back.

"I apologize," the Antichrist said after a few moments. "I didn't mean to yell, and it was childish of me."

"...you're _still_ not getting your powers."

"It's not fair!" Damien yelled again. "I'm going to my room!"

Once inside, he killed the hacker, who had just finished his schoolwork.

"Why even bother going to school when I have to be _normal_?" Damien asked out loud. "How can I get that angel to be with me if I can't even make it to class on time?"

He sighed loudly and crashed onto his bed. He ran his finger along the bedspread, burning it.

'_Wait, that's it_!' he thought. '_I'll just bring him down here_."

And with that thought, the demon went to sleep.

**xxx**

**So, what'd you guys think? And does this sound like a fic already made? Cuz it sounds familiar to me and I don't want to be copying anybody's idea. R&R. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three!**

**xxx**

Pip was planning to spend Saturday doing homework and watching TV. However, a certain demon showed up at his doorstep at six in the morning (Damien had been told that that was the usual time mortals got up in the morning.)

"Damien, please, it's _early_!" Pip whined when the antichrist wouldn't leave.

"But I've got a surprise for you, Pip!" Damien said, extending his arm toward the Brit's.

"No more surprises, please!"

"You'll like this one, Pip," Damien said, leading him past the snow-demon he had made after falling from the tree the other night. "Ignore that."

"Damien, at least let me get dressed," Pip pleaded, planting his bare feet in the ground. Damien turned and stared at him a while.

"You look fine," Damien said. "And we won't be anywhere cold."

The raven pulled his friend across the street and headed toward the pond. "Damien, we better not be going swimming!"

The demon stopped in front of Stark's pond and waited for Pip to catch his breath.

"What are we doing way out here?" Pip asked. Damien pressed a hot finger to his mouth.

"Shh," he said. "Now, take my hand." The brit looked uncertaintly at the demon's out-stretched hand, but took it anyway. "Close your eyes, my dear."

Pip shut his eyes tightly, unsure of what to expect. He hoped the antichrist wasn't playing a trick on him.

Suddenly there was a lot of movement and Pip nearly let go of Damien's hand, but the demon held on with an incredible strength. There was a sudden change in temperature; whereas before Pip was shivering, now he was burning up it seemed. The moving stopped and Pip realized he was clinging to Damien. He had the urge to push away, but he was too scared.

"Open your eyes, Pip." Damien's voice had an excited tone in it.

Slowly, the Brit opened an eye. All he saw was fired. He squeezed into Damien and screamed.

"Where are we?" he cried.

"Relax, Pip," Damien said, smirking at the blond. "It's not like we're anywhere _dangerous_."

"I want to know where we are!" Pip shrieked, refusing to release his grip on the demon.

"We're at my house," Damien said. "Now open your eyes."

Pip dared another peek and still saw the fire. He looked around and saw that they were surrounded by it. "This is your house?"

"I live in hell, Pip."

Pip jumped back from the anti-christ. "You brought me _here_? Is this your idea of a joke? Because it's not funny, Damien!"

"It's _not_ a joke," Damien declared. "This is your surprise. I figured that since I've been to your house a lot, it was only polite that I take you to mine."

"Well, take me back!" Pip cried. "I don't like it here!"

"That's because you haven't seen my actual house," Damien explained. "Out here it's supposed to be horrible."

"I want you to take me home!"

"Come inside and look around," Damien said, ignoring him as he stepped onto the first step of the long stairway that led to a mansion-sized rock with a door. Pip whimpered.

"Please, Damien, I want to go home." Tears came to the blond's eyes.

"Come inside," Damien said, taking hold of Pip's hand. "I'll take you home _afterwards_."

"Okay," Pip sniffled. He followed Damien up the incredibly hot and long stairs. "Isn't there an escalator or something here?"

Damien chuckled at Pip. "We're not a mall, Pip."

They finally reached the top of the stairs and Damien pushed open the heavy doors.

"Okay, now you have to be really, really quiet. My father would kill me - and you - if he found out that I brought a living mortal home."

"Then let's go back, Damien," Pip pleaded.

"It'll be fine, Pip," the raven assured. "This place is almost a mile long and a mile high. There's no way he'd notice little you."

But just in case, Damien slipped his trench coat over the Brit and rushed him to his room.

"Made it," the demon sighed, shutting his door and locking it behind him. "Now."

He turned toward Pip, who was trembling in the middle of the floor. "What in the bloody world is that?" the Brit asked, pointing to a red mass in the corner of the room.

"Pay no attention to him," Damien said. Pip's stomach flipped.

"Damien, I've seen your house, now take me back," the blond said.

"But we've only just got here, my dear." The anti-christ took Pip's hand in his own and smirked his demonic smirk.

**xxx**

**Muah ha ha! Does Damien have something in mind for our favorite little Brit? **


	4. Chapter 4

"Damien, please, stop!" Pip cried as the demon circled him. "You're making me very nervous!"

"But it's so _adorable_ when you're like that," Damien said, making Pip's eye twitch. "Relax, this will be all over soon."

The Antichrist grabbed the smaller boy and pressed his body against him. "Damien!" Pip squeaked.*

Damien chuckled before throwing Pip onto the bed. Pip screamed and kicked as the demonic teen unbuttoned his shirt.

"Stop!" he cried, trying to knock Damien off him. "I want to go home!"

The raven threw Pip's shirt to the floor, bending down and grabbing the pale flesh on Pip's neck with his teeth. Pip cried out in pain.

"Damien?"

The Antichrist stopped mid-bite. He turned and looked toward his bedroom door.

Satan was standing there, glaring at the two boys. Pip nearly fainted at the sight of the blood-red beast. "Father!"

Damien jumped from Pip and rushed to Satan.

"What are you doing in my room?" Damien asked furiously. "Can't I ever have any privacy?"

"Damien, what is _that_?" Satan asked, narrowing his eyes at his son.

Damien returned the look. "_You_ have people over all the time!"

"_Dead_ people, Damien!" Satan shouted. Pip slunk off the bed and crawled into a corner. He almost shrieked as he touched the red mass of flash and bones he had asked Damien about earlier. "Mortals are_ not _allowed in hell!"

"But Father!" Damien cried. "It's my hell, too!"

"There are rules, son," Satan said, exhausted. "Now take him back up."

Damien cursed at his father before turning and rushing toward the Brit. He grabbed him roughly by the arm and pushed past his father as he left the room, cursing again.

Pip was happy that Satan had came into the room, as weird as that was. He was going home!

"Get that smile off your face, you stupid boy," Damien said harshly, grabbing a spot on Pip's arm and twisting it. The blond cried out in pain.

They were walking down the long stairs and Pip almost tripped from the sudden harm.

Damien smirked as he kept his grip on the blond to keep him from falling. "You know, I could push you down these stairs, Pip, and then you _would_ be dead."

"Oh, Damien, please don't!" Pip cried, impulsively latching onto the demon's arm.

"Fine, I'll spare you this once," Damien said. "But if you ever disobey me again, I'll kill you."

At the bottom of the stairs, Damien pulled Pip closer to him, his arms around the blond's small waist. Pip gasped in surprise as Damien kissed him.

Meanwhile, the air was warming up and Pip began to feel dizzy. He couldn't tell whether it was the kiss or the fact that they were leaving Hell.

**xxx**

***No Joke Intended! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Go Dip!**

**xxxxx**

Pip was so glad to be home. Damien had left him at Stark's pond, after telling him he'd see him soon.

The brit just hoped soon wasn't _too soon. _He was exhausted after the terrifying day.

He crawled into his warm bed and pulled his baby blue covers over his body.

He was just about to close his eyes when he heard a knock at the window.

_Why_? he asked himself, cursing his existence. _I just got home._

There were three more knocks on his window and reluctantly Pip got up, quickly opening the curtains so his adoptive parents wouldn't wake up.

"Damien, please, it's nearly two in the morning and I've-"

The blond stopped short, realising who was _really_ at his window.

"Leopold?" Pip asked incredulously.

"Hey, Pip," the boy said sadly. "I'm sorry, but I need someone to talk to."

Relieved that it wasn't a certain demon, Pip happily let the other blond boy in. "What's the matter, Leopold?"

"Oh, you can call me Butters, Pip," the blond said.

"I think I like Leopold better, but Butters is okay as well, I suppose," Pip said. "So what's wrong?"

"I just need someone to talk to, Pip," Butters started. "Ever since - wait - you gotta promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure, Butters," Pip said. "In fact, I've got my own secret I wish to tell you." _Could he really tell him about Damien?_

"Gee, thanks, Pip," Butters said. He smiled, then took on a more serious look. "Okay, my dad, well, he...h-hits me, y-you know?"

"What an awful thing to do!" Pip exclaimed, remembering his own sister and how she used to torture him. He wondered if Damien would ever hit him. Probably.

"I guess," Butters said. "But, that's not what my p-problem is." He looked Pip in the eye. "People, like, my friends, are starting to notice my..._bruises_." He whispered the last word, as though he thought someone could be listening in on their conversation.

An eerie thought entered Pip's head then: _What if Damien was listening to what he was saying right now? What if he was in the room?_

Pip shook his head as the blond continued.

"Like, in gym class, when we have to get undressed, well, someone saw them."

"Who?" Pip asked.

"Eric," Butters answered, blushing. "But he hasn't told anyone yet."

"Eric _Cartman_?" Pip asked. Butters nodded to clarify. "Well, why do you suppose he hasn't told anyone?"

Butters shrugged. "I don't know. But I think he's planning something, you know?"

"Right," Pip said. "Well, we'll just have to find out. As soon as he says anything about it - anything at all - tell me and we'll figure something out."

"Alright," Butters said, relaxing a bit. "Thanks, Pip, I knew I could count on you."

"No problem, chap," the Brit said cheerily. "But next time, wait until morning to talk with me."

"Okay, bye."

Butters slipped out the window, just as Damien had. Except there was no sound of a body hitting the ground.

Pip hadn't had the heart to tell his friend about Damien. Butters had his own problems, probably more important than his.

But Pip felt like he needed to tell someone soon, or he would go insane.

**xxxx**

**Mua ha ha! Torturing Pip is sooo much fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a long wait, but here it is.**

**Enjoy, my demon-lovers!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Pip walked down the long hallway to his last class of the day: English. He sighed in relief when he realized that Damien wasn't standing in front the classroom like he did that one day.

The brit figured that Damien was getting bored of the school scene. Hopefully he wouldn't show up at all anymore.

After a day of demon-free classes, Pip met Butters outside of the school. "Oh, why, hello, Pip!"

"Hey, Leopold." Pip looked around, his long hair swaying as he searched for the black-haired beast.

"What's the matter, Pip? You seem worried about something," Butters said. "Oh no, do you have a bully, too? Gosh, I hate it when people pick on me enough, but it makes me so gosh-danged mad when my friends have bullies, too. Why don't people just leave us alone?"

Pip sighed in relief, seeing no sign of Damien. "Oh thank goodness."

"Hey, Pip, you what'd be smart?" Butters asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "If we walked home together. You know that saying, that thing about strength in numbers? I think that if we walked home together, we'd be safe, you know?"

"Oh, well, that sounds..." Pip knew there was no way that anything would be able to stop Damien from getting to him, but...Damien wouldn't just attack him with a witness, right? "That sounds alright, I suppose."

"Good! Now let's get going!" The blond with shorter hair started walking, but immediatly crashed into a much bigger teen: Eric Cartman.

"Ah, Butters, just the fag I wanted to see," the large boy said gruffly, pulling the blond close to him. Butters flinched, Cartman obviously touching a bruise. "Get your ass to my house and we can work out what we're going to do about your little '_problem'_."

The obese teen squeeze harder, causing Butters to cry out in pain.

"What's wrong, _fag_? Am I giving you a bruise?" Cartman laughed, Butters' pain a pleasure to him. Pip couldn't take it anymore.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled. Cartman looked at him, as if just realizing that the Brit was there.

"Oh, look! Another _problem_ that needs to be taken care of," he laughed. "Get lost, you girl. I have things to do." Cartman tugged on Butters, forcing the small Hello Kitty lover in the direction of his house.

"_Let him go_."

"Let me think...nope."

"I said, let him go."

"Make me!"

Pip took one look at Butters, and saw the absolute terror in his eyes. He had to do _something_.

The long-haired blond struck out his fist, hitting Cartman in the stomach. There was a long pause that seemed to last forever to Pip.

"Wow, that was it?"

All the blood drained from Pip's face, and he saw stars as Eric's fist connected to his eye. "Oh!"

The brit fell to the ground, already feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Pip, are you alright?" Butters asked, still clutched in Cartman's arm.

The free blond managed to keep in a sob, nodding. "Y-yes."

"Ha! What a fag! Are you gonna go cry to your mommy? Oh wait, that's right! She's dead."

"Fuck you!" Pip shouted, angry that he had no effect on Cartman.

The larger boy lifted his arm, ready to pound his fist into Pip's other eye.

The brit closed his green eyes, bracing himself for the blow. However, it never came. He opened one eye, looking up at the larger boy.

"Damien!"

The demon had grabbed Eric's arm, and was twisting it, so much that the fat boy had let go of Butters and was now yelling in pain.

"Oh, Damien, stop! You're going to hurt him!" Pip shouted. The Anti-christ glanced at the blond, his eyes a deep black.

Ignoring Pip's request, however, he continued twisting the boy's arm. "What's wrong, tubby, I thought you _liked_ pain."

"Oh no, I can't watch," Butters said in a small voice, covering his eyes.

"Let him go!" Pip rushed forward, grabbing onto Damien's arm. "Please, Damien, you're hurting him!"

Cartman's face was red, his arm in such an awkward position that Pip thought it would snap.

Getting nowhere with the demon-spawn, Pip cried out. "Damien!" Without thinking, he slapped the black-eyed beast's face.

Immediatly, Damien released his grip on Cartman, the fat boy running off in another direction, not even looking back.

Damien shook his head, stumbling backward a little, then catching himself. Pip knew it wasn't the force of the hit that got Damien tipsy (in fact, he could hardly call it a slap), but the shock that Pip would actually dare to hit the demon.

The anti-christ soon regained his balance, staring dead on at Pip.

"Damien, I'm sorry-" Pip said no more, the demon already have disappeared somewhere.

"Whoa, _who_ was that?" Butters asked. Pip sighed.

"That _was_ my friend, I guess, but now I think he's going to murder me."

**xxxxxxx**

**Haha! I said I'd update soon, and there it was!**


	7. Chapter 7

Pip's heart filled with dread the moment he stepped into his empty house. He had already dropped Butters off at his house, since the Hello Kitty lover's house _did_ come first.

Fearfully, Pip stepped into the kitchen, the bright sunlight pouring into it making him feel a little better. There was a note on the counter, telling him that his foster mother had gone to a book club event, and that there was a snack in the fridge if he got hungry.

His foster father wouldn't be home until late that night; he had a lot of work to finish and deadlines to meet, etc.

The blond sat down at the kitchen table, opting to do his homework there instead of the confines of his bedroom, where he would have to jump out the window if anything tried to attack him.

He was almost finished with his Chemistry when the doorbell rang. Pip's heart sank and he was sure his face paled to a color lighter than he usually was.

Standing up unsteadily, he wondered whether to answer the door or run out the back door.

Another ring of the doorbell told him he had better go answer it - besides, for all he knew, it could be a nice gentleman giving him a package!

The green-eyed teen walked into his livingroom happily; however, as he neared the door, he started slowing.

_Come on, you baby,_ he told himself. _He's not there. If he wanted into your house, he would've already been in here, not standing on your porch like a common fellow._

Bracing himself, he opened the door a crack, daring to peek out.

Nothing.

Pip blinked to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Opening the door wider, he sighed in relief when no one was there.

_See? I told you. It was probably just some kids._ Pip laughed almost joyfully as he closed the door, turning back around to finish his homework.

_Smack!_

Pip pushed away from Damien's chest, letting out a yelp as he fell to the ground.

He had crashed right into Damien!

"You always were very clumsy," came the demon's voice, and a sadistic laugh followed.

"Damien! I-I'm terribly sorry about today, but-"

"Shush, my love." Pip dared to look up at the raven-haired creature. Although he had not hit Damien that hard, there was a light pink handprint on the demon's face. "I do not accept apologies."

"Damien, please, it was - it was just an accident!" Pip cried. "You just mad me so upset, and I told you to stop-"

"So this is my fault?" Damien's eyes glowed their playful red, making Pip fidget.

"No! I mean, well, oh Damien, just leave! I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well I do." Damien smirked, holding out a hand to the blond, who still lay on the floor. Pip refused it, turning his head away. "Take it." His eyes turned black.

"No! You're going to take me to hell!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Pip stared up at Damien, looking closely at the handpint on his almost-white face. It looked kind of...odd. "Damien, you have to promise me that if I take your hand, you won't take me to hell."

The demon looked dead-on at Pip, a smile playing on his lips. "Alright."

"Alright _what_, Damien?" Pip crossed his arms. The demon sighed.

"Alright, I won't take you to hell."

Pip reluctantly held out his hand, which Damien grasped immediatly. He pulled the blond up with ease and pulled him close.

"I've got everything I need right here." Pip gasped as Damien's lips dominated his own, the antichrist's sharp canines occasionally scratching him.

Pip tried to pull away, but Damien kept a strong grip. He had no choice but to just wait until Damien tired of the kiss.

Without warning, Damien's tongue slithered into Pip's mouth, making the blond gasp into the kiss.

Damien pulled Pip closer to him, and walked them over to the couch. The blond's feet got tangled in Damien's long robe, sending them both falling onto the blue piece of furniture, Damien on top of Pip.

The red-eyed boy chuckled darkly, breaking from the kiss to whisper into Pip's ear. "Are you having fun?"

The heat of Damien's breath made Pip both shiver and start to cry. "Damien, stop..."

"You said you liked me, Pip," Damien whispered. "Remember in class?"

Pip said nothing; he was about to start sobbing.

"Come on, it's the least you can do," the demon said. "I told you I don't accept apologies."

Pip took another look at Damien's face. This close up, the handprint almost looked like a...burn.

Noticing that the blond was looking at him, Damien scowled. "Stop that." He bit Pip's ear with his canines, going up from the lobe to his cartilage.

Pip shivered again, and found himself blushing. "Do you like that?" Damien said hotly.

The demon slid his hand onto Pip's stomach, moving it up and down, as if petting a dog. Pip let out an involuntary laugh - Damien's hand tickled.

This caused an excited reaction in Damien, and he pressed harder into Pip, making the blond cry out in laughter.

"Damien, stop! Please!" Pip laughed, and Damien smiled oddly, cocking his head and staring at the blond as he laughed.

"This pleases you?"

He stopped the motion, staring puzzled at Pip, who calmed down and wiped at his eyes. "It's just, it tickled."

"Tickled? I see you mortals do that to dogs; I thought it meant ownership."

Pip shook his head. "It's just something we do to show...affection, I guess."

Damien was silent for a while, processing the information. Pip slowly tried to move out from under him, but Damien soon caught on, and the smirk returned to his face again as he leaned down to kiss Pip.

"How do mortals show ownership, Pip?"

**xxxxx**

**I like the way this is turning out, I think. XD**

**R&R if you want, :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Pip awoke with a gasp. He sat up in his bed, glancing around his room. He almost cried out when he saw Damien, lying next to him in bed. The demon had his eyes closed, but it didn't seem like he was sleeping.

_Last night was...odd_, Pip thought to himself, not taking his eyes of Damien, in case the spawn of Satan woke up. Pip tried to recall what had happened the night before.

Damien had come into his house, yes, and started kissing him on the couch, but then what?

_Well, I remember him tickling me, and he asked me that question._

_"How do mortals show ownership, Pip?" he had asked_.

_Pip, unable to come up with an answer (and not wanting to) had shrugged._

Damien stirred and the blond held his breath.

_"Looks like we'll just have to come up with something, then," Damien had said, before nibbling on Pip's ear again. _

_Pip had cried out when he felt the anti-christ's teeth go down to his neck, continuing his biting there._

_He'd felt a line of blood trickle down his neck, heading for his chest, soiling his white shirt. Damien had chuckled, licking the red liquid, his red eyes half-closed. _

_They'd somehow gotten upstairs, into Pip's room, where Damien continued tormenting Pip with his 'love bites'. _

_That was the last thing Pip remembered; he must've fallen asleep, unless..._

Pip shook his head, trying not to think about it anymore. Damien had drank his _blood_. Pip looked back down at the demon, his breath quickening.

The handprint was still there, looking the same as it did yesterday. _How odd_...

Pip looked closely at it; it _did_ look like a burn, as if Pip's hand-

"Awake already, love?" Damien's voice surprised Pip, and the blond yelped, jumping away from the raven-haired teen.

"Oh! Damien..." Pip was on the edge of the bed, ready to jump and run if he needed. "Good morning."

The demon smirked, propping his head up with one of his hands, laying on his side to get a better look at Pip.

"Damien, I have - can I ask you a question?" Pip asked, pulling the covers over his legs, which were still clothed, thank goodness.

"What is it?" Damien's smirk had disappeared, leaving a frown in its place.

"Your face, did I - why is my handprint still there?" Pip asked. "And it looks so odd, like a burn..."

Damien didn't say anything, still frowning at the blond. Finally he answered. "It's nothing."

"Oh Damien! Don't tell me it's nothing! I know something's strange about it," Pip cried. "Tell me, please, Damien. Why hasn't it gone away?"

Damien's eyes changed from their bright red to dark black, and he turned his face, hiding the handprint with his hair. "It _is_ a burn. You were right about that, Pip."

Damien looked back at Pip, an expression of anger in his eyes.

"You're mortal, Pip, you know that. And I'm a demon. However..."

"What?"

"Your hand...Pip, you were angry at me." Damien growled quietly, recalling the day before. "When you hit me, something happened. I could _feel_ your anger on my face; it burned."

Pip was silent, thinking about the information Damien had given him. "So, it literally burned you..."

"I haven't been back to Hell since yesterday."

"I'm so sorry, Damien," Pip said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"You didn't hurt me!" Damien yelled. "How can a mortal inflict pain on the son of Satan?"

Damien sat up in the bed, shaking his head and turning away from Pip.

"I can't go back to Hell until this mark disappears." Damien seemed to be talking to himself more than he was to Pip.

The blond was tempted to ask where the demon would stay, but didn't want to get an answer he wouldn't like.

"Phillip, honey?" Both boys looked toward the door, where the sudden voice had come from. "Are you awake, dear?"

The door opened and Pip's eyes widened as he looked in Damien's direction, but the demon had disappeared.

His foster mother came into the room. "Breakfast will be ready soon, dear. And remember, we're going to my sister's house today."

"Okay, Mother," Pip said cheerfully, put on a fake smile. "I'll be down in a moment."

His guardian smiled back at him, before turning and going back out the door.

Pip sighed; that was a close one!

"Where does your aunt live?"

Pip shrieked at the demon's voice. "Damien! That was too close. Imagine what she'd think if there was a demon in her house!" The blond searched for the direction of the voice. He yelped as a warm hand grabbed his ankle, which was hanging off the bed.

Damien popped his head out from under the bed, giving an innocent smile from below, his eyes blood red. He seemed to be in a happier mood.

"Where does she live?"

"I don't know, somewhere in Denver."

"How are you getting there?" Damien crawled out from under the bed, choosing to sit on the floor, looking up at Pip as he waited for an answer.

"Well, we usually drive, but - why are you asking these questions, Damien?"

The demon smirked. "I have no where else to go, Pip. And I'm _not_ staying here all day."

"You're not coming with me to my aunt's house, _either_, Damien!"

"Aw, come on, no one will _see_ me."

"But Damien, I thought you didn't have your powers up here."

Damien got up on his knees, putting a hand on Pip's knee. "I don't."

"Then how are you-"

"I've got a plan."

**xxxx**

**Hee hee. What is the demon's wonderful plan?**

**Hopefully this'll be updated by Monday - I know, I know, make you wait a whole four days!**

**:} mua ha ha!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Absolutely _not_, Damien!" Pip whispered harshly, glaring at the demon.

Damien gave an innocent smile to the blond, getting settled in the very back of the minivan. A couple bags and some blankets hid him well enough, but Pip was getting a little uneasy.

"What if someone sees you?" he whispered, glancing around to make sure his guardians weren't already out of the house.

"No one will see me, love." Damien covered himself with another blanket. "Now get in the van and quit making such a big fuss."

Pip frowned at the mass of blankets that conceled his tormentor before getting in the backseat of the van.

His foster parents came out, then, and he prayed that they didn't have to put anything in the back of the vehicle.

Luckily, they got right to business, his father driving.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Norma again!" his mother exclaimed, and she smiled back at her adoptive son. "Oh, Phillip, she hasn't seen you in months! She'll be glad that you're coming with us."

Though he tried to listen to his mother, Pip couldn't help but think about Damien.

His 'father' stepped on the breaks suddenly, a squirrel running into the middle of the road.

Pip flew forward, his seatbelt pressing roughly against his chest. "My god! He just came out of no where!"

"Damn it all to hell!" came a yell from behind him.

The blond froze, his guardians looking back at him. "Phillip!" cried his adoptive mother. "You know I don't like that kind of language!"

Pip looked down, glaring. He forced himself to apologize, even though_ Damien _was the one who'd said it.

"I _can't_ believe you, Damien!" Pip cried, running his hands through his longish blond hair. The demon ignored him, staring at the sky. "You know how much trouble you got me in?"

Damien kicked at a stick, smirking as he listened to Pip.

"You know they're in there right now, talking to my aunt about what _you_ said?" Pip sat down on a log, facing away from the raven. Damien put his hands on the blond's shoulder; Pip shrugged them off. "Don't touch me. I'm very upset with you."

"I'll touch you whenever I feel like it, you idiot!" Damien yelled, poking the blond _hard_ on the back. "_I'm_ the one who says who can or can't do anything. Not you."

Pip huffed; the demon had came into his life just a week ago, and already he was causing problems. "Why don't you just go away, please, Damien?"

"I would, but if you've forgotten about the mark on my face that _you_ made, I'll remind you that I _can't _go back," Damien said. "And besides, I like staying with you." He moved his hands back to Pip's shoulders, and the blond sighed.

Suddenly, the hands disappeared, and Pip wondered why, but then the answer came as he heard his mother's voice. "Phillip, get in the house, please, and come see your aunt."

He slowly got up, looking for the whereabouts of Damien, sighing when he saw the demon smiling at him from behind a bush.

"There's my favorite nephew!" Aunt Norma cried, throwing her arms around Pip's small body. "So, I heard you were pretty mad in the van, huh?"

Pip blushed, wanting so much to tell her that it was a demon, _not _him, that had said the curses.

"So how's life?" Norma asked, sitting Pip down on the couch.

"Uh, it's fine, I guess." Pip loved his aunt, he really did, but it was hard to focus on her questions when Damien kept peeking through the window.

Pip gave him a look that said to go away, but the demon just chuckled. "Oh, Phillip, don't make such faces!"

Aunt Norma laughed, patting the top of his blond head.

"And then, I found this Hello Kitty shirt, but my dad was standing right there, and he doesn't let me have anything like that, but it was the best shirt I've ever seen, Pip!" Butters exclaimed.

The two were talking on the phone, something Butters had wanted.

"Uh huh," Pip responded. He liked Butters, of course, but sometimes the young blond talked _forever_. Pip figured it was because no one else would listen, so he managed to stay sane while listening to Butters' random conversations.

"I guess I'll just have to get it next time I go to the mall, when I'm not with my dad, you know?" Butters asked. "Hey! I've got a great idea! Why don't we go to the mall together?"

Pip thought about that. It would be nice to get out of the house, and Butters wasn't _that_ annoying.

And besides, he could take a break from Damien for a while, and maybe tell Butters about him. _Maybe_.

"Alright, that seems fine." Pip looked toward Damien, who sleeping on his bed. It was the first time the demon had fallen asleep in two days, and Pip was glad for the break. "When do you want to go?"

"How about this Saturday? That's when I get my allowance."

"Alright. See you, Leopold."

"Bye, Pip."

Pip hung up the phone, setting it down on his bed table. After a while, however, he decided to pick it back up, and erased Butters' call in his Recent Calls tab, in case Damien ever went through the phone.

He certaintly didn't want Damien to know he was leaving the house on Saturday.

Pip looked down again at Damien, watching him sleep. He actually looked almost peaceful.

He didn't look like an angel or a baby or anything, but he looked less threatening. Pip stared at the now-fading handprint. He figured it would be completely gone by Sunday, a couple days away.

All he had to do was make it until then.

**xxx**

**:D Yay! Dipness continues!**

**R&R Dip-lovers!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pip figured that if he jumped out the window, there would be no doors that could possibly slam, and that meant that Damien wouldn't hear him leave.

The problem was getting Damien's hand out of his pants. The demon had wanted to _play_ a little "game", but Pip refused, and the raven only got so far (what with Pip struggling and whatnot) as to get one hand don the blond's pants.

Damien was sleeping now, his chin resting on Pip's stomach, another problem.

Butters had tested three times now, telling him that he was on his way over and would be at Pip's house shortly.

Pip had to make a move.

Slowly, he reached for Damien's head, placing his hands gently on the demon's face. Damien stirred and growled, but Pip quickly pushed him off his stomach.

He closed his eyes, waiting to be torn to shreds.

However, it never came. He opened his eyes slowly, and sighed in utter relief when he saw that the red-eyed teen was still sleeping.

"Thank God."

_His eyes opened._

"Thank _who_?" Damien asked, turning his head and looking at Pip.

The blond thought quickly, and put his hand on top of the demon's, which was still inside his pants.

Damien smirked, putting his head back down and rubbing Pip's crotch, closing his eyes. Pip moaned quietly, the feeling of Damien's hand causing too much friction down below.

_Butters will be here any minute! Please, Damien, go to sleep. You're very tired! Sleep!_

As if it was a command, Damien's hand stopped moving, and Pip heard the demon's breath slow down.

_Good demon!_

Pip waited a few minutes before he dared to remove Damien's hand, which was actually pretty easy.

He had to stifle a yelp, however, when his phone started vibrating.

A text from Butters: _I'm here!_

Carefully, Pip pushed himself off the bed, watching Damien the whole time.

He slowly made his way to the window, which, thankfully, was open, and lifted a leg up onto the edge.

"Hey, Pip! What are you doing up there?" Butters yelled, and Pip nearly fell from the window.

"Shh! Leopold, you must be quiet!" Pip glanced back toward the bed in desperation.

Damien was awake. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, sorry, Pip, forgot it was still early! Oops, sorry again." Butters whispered only the last part.

Damien rushed toward the window and pulled Pip back into the room. "Where did you think you were _going_, huh, Pip?"

"I was going to the mall," the blond whispered. "Now let me go, Leopold is waiting!"

"You were just going to leave me?" Damien whispered as well, not wanting _that_ blond to know he was on earth.

"I was going to come back, Damien, I live here!"

Damien dropped Pip onto the floor, crossing his arms. "You're not going, I forbid it."

"You can't do that! Leopold is already outside!"

"Tell him to leave. You're _not_ going."

Pip glared at the teen, but finally sighed. "What if you came with us?"

Damien smirked at this idea, and Pip regretted it.

"But you have to _behave_, Damien. That means no stealing, no killing, no doing anything I wouldn't do."

"Well that's pretty boring."

"Do you understand, Damien?" Pip asked, standing up and looking the demon in the eye. "I swear that I will _not _go anywhere else with you if you mess this up. Leopold is my friend."

"Alright, alright, I'll behave, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"My what?"

Damien was already out the window, using the tree like Tarzan and sliding down.

_How is he doing that without his powers?_

"Oh, whatever." Pip sighed and followed Damien out the window, scooting across the tree and finally climbing down its trunk.

"Uh, Pip, who's this?" Butters asked, staring cautiously at Damien.

"He's just a friend," Pip forced himself to say. _Nuisance_ was a more proper term. "He's been staying at my place for a while."

"Oh. Well, I'm Butters!" the other blond said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Damien."

"Wow, that sounds familiar!"

"It's a popular name."

Pip stared between the demon and Leopold, already sure that things were going to be difficult. "Shall we get a move on, then?"

The mall was just a short walk away, but before the trio even arrived, Butters had given the other two a headache from all his talking.

"Please, can I kill him?" Damien whispered to Pip, angrily.

"No!" the blond whispered harshly.

"Can I at least throw him in front of a car or something?"

"Damien, you said-"

"I know, I know. Alright."

"Well, here we are!" Butters said excitedly as they entered South Park Mall. "I can't wait to get my Hello Kitty shirt. If I'm lucky, it might even be on sale!"

Butters grabbed Pip's hand, leading him toward a pink store. Damien growled as he followed, wanting so much to kill the Hello Kitty fan, but refraining.

_He didn't want to make a scene..._

"Yes! Only $9.99! That's two dollars under what it was last time I was here!" Butters exclaimed, holding up a hot pink shirt and smiling.

Pip smiled, wanting his friend to hurry up and pay for the shirt so they could get out of the store.

Damien sighed, leaving the hot pink franchise and walking toward Hot Topic.

A couple of punkish teenagers took a look at Damien and were instantly drawn to him. "Dude, your robe's awesome! Where'd you get it?"

"Hell. Now get away from me, mortals."

Pip sighed. Coming to the mall wasn't as great as he thought it would be. He decided to just sit down on a bench until it was time to leave.

"What's wrong, my love?" Damien asked, sitting next to the blond. Pip sighed again, putting his chin in his hands. "Bored? Come on, chap. I saw a place with food around here, let's get something to eat while that weird kid is...doing whatever it is he's doing."

"Alright, I suppose we could meet him back here soon. Let me tell him."

* * *

"I think I did quite well, don't you?" Damien asked, flopping onto the bed.

"Damien, you threw your drink at a security guard!"

"Well, he shouldn't have bothered me!"

"You're _not_ allowed in the kitchen, Damien!"

"I'm allowed to go wherever I desire! There are no barricades for the son of Satan!"

Pip sighed. The son of Satan had gotten all three of them kicked out of the mall, due to a very wet and _very_ angry security guard.

"Do I get a reward for my good behavior?" Damien asked, putting his feet up onto the wall and looking at his blond companion.

"Damien, let's just go to sleep," Pip said, even though it was barely six at night. "You've got to get plenty of rest for your trip back to Hell tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going back to Hell."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Like I said, I _like_ staying with you."

"No, no, Damien, you must go. Your face is healed now, and your Father must be worried-"

"Please, he's too distracted with Chris and Saddam to notice I'm gone."

"Chris? Saddam?"

"My Father's lovers." Damien growled. "I don't want to talk about them any further; they're useless men."

"Oh, sorry."

Damien pushed off the wall with his feet, doing a backwards summersault off the wall and landing with a thud next to Pip. "Let's play a game."

**xxxx**

**Mua ha ha, there you go, lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

"G-game?" Pip asked, painfully aware of how close Damien was. He tried to scoot away, but a firm hand gripped his arm.

"Come on, we didn't get to finish last time," Damien purred.

"Because you fell asleep!"

Damien frowned, remembering fairly well how the night before had gone. "Shut your mouth; I was tired."

Pip almost shrieked as Damien pulled his closer, placing little kisses onto the blond's cheek and neck, his sharp canines occasionally scratching the tender skin.

"Are you having fun yet, love?"

Damien grabbed Pip's other arm and lifted the small boy onto the bed, climbing on top of him to make sure he didn't escape. "Damien, please!"

"You said you liked me, Pip." The demon continued nibbling on the blond's neck, running his icy hands down Pip's chest.

"Damien, get off, you c-can't-"

"_You_ don't make the orders,_ I _do." Damien growled at the blond before abruptly taking Pip's bottom lip with his teeth, pulling the flesh and biting roughly on it.

Pip whimpered, trying desperately to push the demon off of him, to no avail. Damien smirked, biting harder, and drinking the blood that poured from Pip's lip. "S-s-stop!"

"You're so angelic, so pure." Damien gripped Pip's hips, squeezing them hard to make bruises. "I think of you all the time, of your innocence." Pip's eyebrows raised slightly when he heard a low moan from the anti-christ. "I _must_ have you."

Damien released the blond's lips, instead going back down to his neck, licking the flesh that tasted _so _pure and sweet; it almost had a sugary taste to it.

He smirked as Pip trembled beneath him, shivers running down his pale form.

"Don't be afraid, love," Damien almost whispered. Everything about Pip made him become dizzy. He had to have him _now_.

With ease, he undid the first few buttons of Pip's shirt, his tongue tracing the goosebumps that formed as Damien's fingers touched the blond's bare chest.

"Damien..."

"Shh." Damien finished with the rest of the buttons and gently (for a demon) pulled the shirt back, revealing all of Pip's torso.

Pip sighed. He felt self-conscience as Damien looked down at his skinny form. However, there was something about Damien that seemed a little different, something he couldn't quite place.

His face flushed as Damien tickled his sides, but he let out a laugh, which seemed to please the antichrist.

Damien...he seemed so...gentle, almost. Did he really ever want to hurt Pip?

"Damien, what are you..." Pip's voice was barely a whisper as he looked up into the demon's eyes. Damien smiled down at him, leaning down to lick around Pip's belly button, causing another giggle.

"Oh, how I love it when you laugh," Damien's unusually soft voice sounded from below the blond's navel.

Pip gasped as he felt Damien's hands at his zipper, slowly undoing it. "Damien, wait, I, I'm not...ready."

Damien ignored his request, but looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, which were colored a dull red. He continued with the zipper, and Pip wondered why he didn't stop him.

It's not like his hands were tied or anything, but somehow he didn't have the strength to raise them. He could only mutter as the demon opened the front of his pants, licking his lips as he viewed the sight of Pip's light blue underwear.

Damien brought his head down again, sticking his tongue out and, starting from the boy's navel again, slid it down to the elastic of Pip's boxers.

The blond moaned quietly as his nether regions picked up the sensations Damien was giving him. "Oh, please, _no_."

Damien's fingers snaked their way into the elastic, pulling down slightly so his tongue could go further. The demon purred as he felt Pip become turned on by his actions.

Pip couldn't take it any longer. Damien kept going down; his mind was reeling. Quickly, his hands went to Damien's longish hair, pulling the son of Satan back up.

Damien blinked his eyes, unaware of what Pip was doing. The blond gave Damien a pleading look. "Damien, just - please...be gentle."

The antichrist's eyes brightened to the red Pip was used to seeing, and Damien cracked a small smirk.

* * *

"Gah, Damien! K-keep go - oh, God!"

"Don't call to God; I'm here." Damien dug his fingers into the blond's hips, his sharp fingernails scratching the tender flesh.

"Ow! Damien! Oh, my - ah! Yes, keep going _there_!"

"Here?" Damien thrust hard again, making Pip emit a loud moan.

"Yes! Oh, please don't s-stop, Damien."

The demon smirked, doing as Pip requested, and scratched his nails down the angel's back, too distracted to notice the beads of blood that rose to the surface.

"Oh my, Damien! Something's happening - what do I-" Pip groaned as he came, wanting to collapse down onto his bed, but Damien's arms held him up. The antichrist still thrust into Pip, who was too exhausted to do anything.

It was a few moments later that Damien crashed, sending them both onto the mattress, a heap of sweat and passion, their emotions scattered around the small space between them.

Damien pushed himself off Pip, laying on his back for a while, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"Pip?" he whispered after a long silence. "Are you awake?"

"Barely." Pip didn't want to talk now; he needed sleep. He had never done anything like that in his entire life, let alone with the son of Satan. He needed to get his feelings in order. He didn't love Damien, yet he had allowed him, somewhat a stranger, to do the thing Pip was going to abstain from until marriage. "Let's talk in the morning."

"No. I need to ask you this tonight," Damien said, draping an arm around Pip's waist. "Pip, do you love me?"

Pip's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"Answer me, Pip."

_Thump_. Pip's heart beat fast and loud. He felt that Damien could hear it.

_Thump_. "Pip."

"Yes..."

"...Me too. I mean, damnit to all hell, I love you...too."

"Damien, I don't know what this means."

"Come to hell with me."

"Damien, I..."

"Yes, love. Just for a while, please. I want you. I need you to be mine, and no one else's."

"I can't, Damien." Pip sighed.

"Just for tonight..."

"Dami-"

"Tonight."

"-en..."

"Please."

"...Alright."

**xxxx**

**Hmm... Not really what I planned, but I guess this works as well, lol. XD)))**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, and a really awful scene. Not particularly good at those, haha!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hell seemed hotter than when Pip had come the other day, but he guessed it was because he'd gotten used to the cold of South Park again.

Damien was unusually quiet as he led the blond up the large staircase that went to his boulder of a house.

"Now, we must keep quiet, love," Damien whispered, putting his robe around the Brit while looking around. "I imagine my father must be furious at me, and I don't want him to know I'm bringing you here again."

"But Damien, what if he sees me?"

"He won't, as long as we're quiet." The two finally reached the top of the stairs and Damien creaked the giant door open a little, peeking inside the darkness. "Stay quiet."

He opened the door enough for him and Pip to squeeze through and went down a side hall, telling Pip that this way was the safer than the main hall, because this was the hallway that Satan refused to go down: It wasn't clean enough.

"My father has OCD or something," Damien snarled. "He refuses to touch anything dirty. And he's the leader of Hell."

Well, the hallway was certaintly dirty; blood splattered the walls, and Pip was sure he saw a limb or two.

"Here's my chamber, you've already been here before," damien said, opening the giagantic door that led to the antichrist's room. "You can take a seat on the bed."

Pip obediently went toward the large, dramatically large bed, taking a few moments to climb onto it. "Oh my."

Damien smirked as he lit a few candles, light the dark room just a little, and creating alluring, if not frightening, shadows on the walls.

Pip could barely see anything as he looked around the room, the only color being red; the walls, the bedspread, Damien's eyes...

"Damien, why is it so dark?"

"Ah, innocent enough," the demon spawn purred, suddenly next to the Brit.

"Damien! How'd you do that?" Pip cried, backing away from the demon, almost falling off the tall bed. Damien caught him by the wrist and pulled him closer.

"We're in Hell, love, I get my powers back." He ran his fingers through Pip's long hair, chuckling as he placed a lovebite on the blond's neck. "Do you want to play another game, dear Pippy?"

The Brit could only moan as Damien's hand found its way into his pants, groping him while applying more kisses.

xxx

Pip hadn't thought that being in Hell could be so...fun. Since his father was out greeting the new occupants of the fiery land, Damien had decided to give a little tour of _his_ part of the castle.

Most of the things were really gruesome, and Pip wished he hadn't seen those parts, but then there was also the different people of Hell.

Pip had met little girls and boys were looked like they should've been in Heaven, but were not Mormon, so were residing in Hell, where they played with the little demonic creatures.

Damien had showed him Satan's throne room, and Pip had to admit that it was well decorated.

"Pip, this could all be ours someday," Damien said nonchalantly. Pip's face paled.

"Damien, what are you-"

"You could live with me, Pip." Damien's eyes glawed red as he stared at his lover. "We could be together for a long time if you'd move in."

"Damien, I couldn't possibly!"

"Why not? I'd keep you safe from the cruel world above, and my Father-"

"Your Father would kill me!"

"He couldn't!" Damien yelled, grabbing Pip by the arm and tugging the boy so he was down on his knees. "He can't kill a living soul; they have to be dead!"

"Ow," Pip mumbled, reaching down with his free hand to rub his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized that Damien had hurt him. "Damien, I'm sorry..."

The antichrist looked away, angry, but let go of Pip's arm. "Or you can go back up there and live your life as a boring mortal."

"But Damien, aren't I still mortal here?"

There was a long pause before Damien answered. "Yes, and you'd still grow old and die, but if you're here with me, your life will be so much better than if you were up there-"

"Damien, I can't stay down here...You know that."

"Yes," Damien finally answered, looking down at the blond at his feet. "I know I wouldn't be able to hide you forever. My Father would eventually find out."

"Well, you can still visit me every once in a while," Pip offered.

"No, I want you here with me," Damien said, sighing. "But my Father would only let you stay if you were..."

Pip looked away from Damien eyes, which had turned a sad black. "Dead."

"Damien, I'm sorry." Pip felt the tears come into his eyes again, and breathed in deeply as one fell down his cheek.

"Oh, my love," Damien spoke, pulling Pip back up to his feet. "Please don't cry."

**xxxx**

_**Oh, my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life.**_

**"Bloody Valentine" by, uh, can't remember who at the moment, but I'll find out soon.**

**Like it? Hate it? You decide! (n.n)**

**R&R if you wish!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright! Last chapter! And before I go on Haitus, too! **

**My apologies for it being so short. When I wrote in in my notebook, it was even shorter, so I elongated it, but it still turned out this way.**

**XD Enjoy, lovelies.**

**xxx**

"Hey, Pip?" Butters asked, and Pip turned toward him. Butters was on the floor, cutting out pictures from a magazine.

"Yes, Leopold?" Pip looked around the blond's Hello Kitty room. There were pictures of boy bands, Taylor Swift, cute animals. Everything typical of a girl's room.

"Cartman hasn't bothered me since your friend, uh, you know."

"Really?" Pip thought a while. Was even Eric afraid of Damien? "Well, he _is_ pretty scary."

_And wonderful_.

Butters finished cutting out a picture of a Jonas brother, and got up to tack it onto his wall.

"I think he's nice."

"Well, he can be, _when he wants to_." Pip muttered the last few words, smiling to himself.

x

He had spent the night at Damien the other night, a wonderful experience, actually.

The two had sat up talking all night long, discussing what their future together was going to be.

Reluctantly, Damien had agreed that Pip would not stay with him in Hell; he could come down for a few visists, but nothing longer than a night. Damien could come up and visit whenever he liked, but could not stay longer than a week.

"Does this mean we're...boyfriends?" Pip had asked. Damien had given him a strange look.

"Well, I guess if you want to think of it like that..."

"Yay!" Pip had hugged the demon ferociously, making Damien sigh contently and roll his eyes.

x

Pip was in his bed, trying to get some sleep, when he heard a strange tapping at his window.

He looked out it, confusion on his face.

"H-hello?"

_It must be the tree branches_.

He closed his eyes, sighed, and tried to go back to sleep.

_Thump_.

Popping his eyes open, Pip nervously glanced around his dark room.

_Thump_.

He reached out his hand to turn on his bedside table, and nearly screamed when his arm was stopped.

"What's wrong, love? Afriad of the dark?""

"Damien. It's only you!"

The demon chuckled and crawled into Pip's bed, gettint close to the blond. "You know, darling, I'm not wearing anything under my robe."

"Oh my."

**xxx**

**The End**

**Haha, me and .rawr made up the little 'what's under Damien's robe' theory, lol.**

**Hope you've enjoyed, all!**


End file.
